The Avengers (Marvel comic series)
The Avengers is a long-running comic series published by Marvel Comics. Created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby in 1963 as a reaction to the popular Justice League of America, the series' lasting popularity and rotating roster has led to it becoming an important fixture in the Marvel universe. Avengers #370 The Avengers investigate an emergency signal from the Deviant city of Lemuria. Of course, it's a trap and the Avengers becomes slaves under control of brain mines. However, Sersi escapes and seeks the help of the former warlord Kro. Kro assembles a team of Deviant heroes he dubs Delta Force to storm Lemuria. Unfortunately, Sersi was still being used as a pawn by the newly resurrected Lord Ghaur.https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Vol_1_370 a370-2.png a370-3.png a370-4.png a370-5.png a370-6.png a370-7.png a370-8.png a370-9.png a371-1.png a371-2.png a371-3.png Avengers Unplugged #5 The Controller has taken control of Monica Rambeau...and he decides he wants to use it. au2 (3).png au2 (2).png au3 (2).png au3 (3).png au3 (4).png au4.png Avengers Annual #8 Hank Pym aka yellow jacket is finishing up a birthday gift when his wife JAN aka the wasp comes in.Curious she takes a peek and is possessed by the gift the power prism once belonging to DOCTOR SPECTRUM.The Wasp quickly disables IRON MAN QUICKSILVER AND WONDER MAN but is confronted by the remaining avengers who use ultraviolet light to render her unconscious but the prism is grafted to her they cannot remove it so they call on the original DOCTOR SPECTRUM but he has other plans as he attacks the avengers but the prism has other plans as it attaches itself to the most powerful avenger thor.The avengers manage to separate thor from his hammer and when it changes back to a walking stick the prism is apparently destroyed as thor explains that it was a safety device to keep a thunder god from going berserk as the Wasp is given her party. 54779 20060730102053 large.jpg Avann8 13.jpg Avann8 15.jpg Avann8 27.jpg Avann8 29.jpg Avann8 30.jpg Avengers ann 8 iron man.jpg DC-260-79F21A560-1.jpg DC-260-79F21A562-1.jpg DC-260-79F21A563.jpg Ironmanvsthor2.jpg Ironmanvsthor3.jpg Ironmanvsthor4.jpg REDavengersann8.jpg Untitled.png The Avengers(1963) #110-#111 Magneto has discovered that he has mind control powers and he decides to use the on the X-men and The Avengers. RCO002_1476825699.jpg RCO003_1476825699.jpg The Avengers(1963) #161-#162 ISSUES 161 -162 HAS HANK PYM HAVING A BREAKDOWN - HE REMEBERS NOTHING OF THE LAST FEW YEARS AND HE ATTACKS HIS FELLOW AVENGERS IN HIS ANT MAN PERSONA AND ONLY THE WASP MANAGES TO STOP HIM. SHE THEN EXPLAINS WHAT HAPPENED AS THEY TRY TO CURE HIM BUT BAD NEWS CROPS UP - ULTRON SHOWS AND TRASHES THE MANSION AND PUTS MOST OF THE TEAM IN A COMA. ISSUE 162 THE BRIDE OF ULTRON HAS PYM AWAKENING ULTRON HAD CAUSED HIS BREAKDOWN AND NOW HE CONS HIM INTO TAKING THE LIFE ESSENCE OF THE WASP AND TRANSFERRING IT INTO WHAT WOULD BECOME JOCASTA UNAWARE THAT IT IS ONE WAY AND IT WOULD KILL HER AS ULTRON WANTS HER AS HIS MATE. MEANWHILE THE TEAM SEARCHES FOR THEM AS WASP AWAKENS AND BEGS HIM TO STOP AND JUST BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE THE AVENGERS CRASH THE PARTY AND BATTLE ULTRON AND KNOCK PYM OUT AND ONLY THREATS TO DESTROY JOCASTA FORCE ULTRON TO GIVE HIM THE RELEASE CODES AND HE FLIES OFF WHILE PYM RANTS AND RAVES AS THE TEAM WONDERS WHO SENT THE MESSAGE WASP COULD NOT AND PYM DIDN'T SO COULD IT HAVE BEEN JOCASTA... RCO001 1475821520.jpg RCO002 1475821520.jpg RCO004 1475821520.jpg RCO006 1475821520.jpg RCO009 1475821520.jpg RCO010 1475821520.jpg RCO013 1475821520.jpg RCO018 1475821520.jpg RCO001 1475767752.jpg RCO004 1475767752.jpg RCO005 1475767752.jpg RCO008 1475767752.jpg RCO009 1475767752.jpg RCO010 1475767752.jpg RCO012 1475767752.jpg RCO015 1475767752.jpg RCO017 1475767752.jpg RCO018 1475767752.jpg Category:Superhero Category:Western Comics Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Articles marked for Clean-Up Category:Body Control